


Birthdays are for Family

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine the Avengers celebrating Bucky's birthday with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays are for Family

The cake is round and covered in silver fondant, dark chocolate made to look like his arm, all overlapping plates and gears. There’s a scarlet star of frosting in the center and Bucky had scooped up a glob of it on one robotic fingertip and stuck it in his mouth, twirling his tongue around metal until it was clean and his lips were stained pink from the frosting’s dye. He’s smiling hugely, weathered face made young and innocent again by the large grin, and Steve’s snapping picture after picture. “С Днем Рождения,” Natasha had murmured softly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, happy birthday.

All of the Avengers had given Bucky presents and the brunet had accepted them eagerly, everything from Steve’s carefully recreated Bucky Bear to Tony’s certificate promising an arm upgrade whenever he wanted one. “How does it feel to be ninety-nine?” Clint asked, perched in his chair with a crooked grin on his features and a dab of icing on the corner of his mouth, “You ready to move into a retirement home?”

Steve huffed at the other blond, “As if I’d ever let him leave; he’s family.”


End file.
